


We Are More Than This Hotel Room

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hotels, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, stressful day, but Elizabeth isn't going to let their first night in Chicago go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are More Than This Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



> Beta read by hoosierbitch.

The flight feels long after being delayed for four hours out of JFK. Neal is bored and cranky, and it's not the first time Elizabeth has felt like she's his mother rather than his lover, trying to keep him entertained. She gives him scraps of paper and he folds them into frogs and cranes. Across the aisle, a little girl watches with rapt attention and awe. Out of the next square, Neal makes a butterfly and hands it to her. For a moment, Elizabeth is completely charmed.

On her other side, Peter is thankfully keeping himself busy reading a spy novel, but she knows it will only be so long before he gets a headache and will fall asleep. Occasionally, he looks up and they share a smile. She takes his hand.

After they land, they wait in line at the rental car kiosk. When it's their turn, Peter argues with the woman about their reservation. Neal steps forward to talk to her and suddenly they're upgraded from a mid-size sedan to a Mercedes at no extra cost. Neal flashes Peter a grin, but Peter's annoyance is now spread to Neal. This woman obviously sees Neal and Peter as a couple and it makes Elizabeth wonder how she's seen by this stranger. It shouldn't matter, she knows who she is, but still she wonders. No one ever assumes that three people together could be lovers.

This must be how Neal feels all the time, she thinks. The third wheel.

An old friend of Elizabeth's had invited her to the opening of her art gallery in Chicago. She had originally considered going alone, but it was Peter who had suggested turning it into a getaway vacation, their first since Neal joined their relationship.

They drive to the hotel, and from the back seat, Neal makes cracks about what kind of place Peter must have reserved for them. However, when they arrive, the hotel is nice, and not even Neal can say anything bad about it.

The man at reception tries to insist they need two queen-sized beds. Neal takes care of things before Peter can lose his cool for the second time in an hour, speaking to the man in a low whisper. The man glances at Peter and herself, and Elizabeth can only imagine what Neal is telling him. Is this going to be their life? Neal telling hotel employees he's some kind of escort bored, married couples hire to spice up their sex life? Is that really so much easier than the truth? More believable?

When she asks him on the elevator ride to the twenty-third floor, Neal only smiles and says, "I took care of it."

Instead of telling him that doesn't satisfy her, she lets it go. She doesn't want the rest of the weekend to be as stressful as its start.

The room is beautiful, with a chocolate and cream colored décor in such rich tones that the duvet and curtains look almost edible. She thinks about the bagel she ate this morning before leaving for the airport. Neal had bought prepackaged cold noodles when it became obvious they were going to be sitting for a while and had given her a bite, but she doesn't like to eat directly before flying. Suddenly, she's starving.

"We missed our dinner reservation," Peter says, like he's reading her mind. "We could order in."

Neal suggests room service a little too hopefully, but Peter nixes it and finds a phone book in a drawer next to the Gideon's Bible. They order Indian and Neal showers while they wait for it to be delivered. Elizabeth hangs up her dress for the party tomorrow on the shower rod to steam out the wrinkles. She peeks around the curtain at Neal's backside. Everything about him really is perfect, right down to the artistic suds sliding over the curve of his ass. He doesn't see her, not that he would mind her looking, but there's something delectable about secret glances.

The food arrives and they eat out of Styrofoam containers, needlessly splayed across each other on the overly large bed. On the television, Audrey Hepburn sings _Moon River_, while Elizabeth and Neal steal bites out of each other's boxes. They don't touch Peter's because he likes it too spicy.

Elizabeth wipes sauce from the corner of Neal's mouth with her thumb, and he kisses her without warning. They're at an awkward angle, and something about it feels adolescent, like they're teenagers sharing their first kiss. So many of their kisses somehow feel that way. There's newness and exploration, but hesitance from Neal, like he still spends every kiss wondering _What does Peter think of this?_.

Peter smiles -- there's Neal's answer -- and Elizabeth slips out from between them, scooting forward until she reaches the foot of the bed, and stands up, heading toward the bathroom. It's late, and they're tired, but somehow, as she changes out of her clothes, she doesn't think they'll mind putting off sleep for a little while longer.

At home, when Elizabeth wants to get the boys' attention (she can't help but think of them collectively as boys, her boys, specifically), she'll put on one of Peter's button-down shirts and nothing else. Fanfare is never really necessary. However, this is a vacation, and she bought them a treat: a lavender camisole with black lace trim, and matching panties. She likes it quite a bit, feeling a bit aroused at her own image in the mirror.

She opens the door and Peter has changed the channel to something he's interested in, and Neal is reading a book. She doesn't say anything, but waits until Neal looks up at her. He stares for a moment, jaw dropped slightly, then he reaches across the bed, his eyes never leaving her, and hits Peter's thigh.

"Peter. Peter. Peter."

Peter turns to look at Neal, but he catches a glimpse of Elizabeth before he gets there. He shuts off the television and leans forward as she crosses the room and climbs onto the bed. She straddles his lap and kisses him. His mouth is still spicy from dinner and her lips tingle. His hands roam freely over her hips and thighs, then slide up her back beneath the camisole until it comes off. She leans into his touch, loving the way his hands that feel huge against her body support her effortlessly. Peter dips down his head to take a nipple in his mouth.

Elizabeth gasps, tipping her head back and she catches Neal's gaze. He's intense and focused, but that melts away when his face breaks out into a grin. She cups his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. This is her favorite, when they both have their mouths on her.

Peter's fingers push aside the satiny fabric of her panties and finds her clit. She moans into Neal's mouth and below them, Peter chuckles.

There's a debauched feeling, something illicit, about being nearly naked and between two fully clothed men. There isn't, particularly when the men are her partners, but it's the idea, the fantasy, that they're strangers. They met her in a bar, maybe, and brought her up to their room. Yes, she thinks, as Neal kisses up her jaw and bites down on her earlobe, that's it: an anonymous encounter in a hotel room in a strange city.

She whines and Peter lifts his head. The fantasy fades out because Peter is smiling at her in a way only he could, so familiar and warm. He kisses her and bites her lower lip. She feels Neal pull away from her ear, but he's still close, his hand still on her back. He does that, watching them kiss as though he appreciates their affection with each other the way he might appreciate a painting or a sculpture.

Peter turns his head and Neal is already leaning forward to kiss him. Their mouths meet, and Elizabeth runs her hand through Peter's hair. Marriage isn't easy, and when they brought Neal into it, things became much more complicated, but these moments are worth it. They're beautiful together. Neither one ever quite closes their eyes, still sizing each other up, still figuring out how they fit together. She has tried to offer some helpful suggestions for that, but they'll get there when they're ready.

"Neal," Peter says, pausing to press another short kiss to Neal's mouth, "take off your clothes."

"You first," Neal replies with a smile. He looks like he might be teasing, but he raises his eyebrows. He's waiting.

Peter considers him for a moment, trying to decide if Neal is serious, then laughs. He sits back from Elizabeth and pulls his shirt up over his head. She wiggles off of him, and helps him out of his pants. He's only half hard, but that's normal; it takes him a little longer to get completely hard these days. She shimmies out of her panties, then ducks down, and takes his cock in her mouth. It seems to help. He murmurs her name, his hands in her hair.

Elizabeth lifts her head, and Peter dips down, pressing his lips to hers. She hums and smiles, reaching for his erection and fondling it gently. He groans while Neal, now naked as well, wraps an arm around Peter's torso. He kisses Peter's neck, and looks up at Elizabeth, giving her a showy wink.

Her mouth opens in a silent laugh as she looks at Peter's cock, giving it a few more strokes before adjusting her hips forward and sinking down on him. She loves the way he feels, the way he fills her completely, the hint of a burn (she should have grabbed the lube -- she'll feel this one in the morning), but more than that, she loves fitting together with him.

Neal slips off to the side of them, drawing a knee to his chest, and watches.

Elizabeth used to imagine being watched during sex. It's always been one of her favorite fantasies. A real audience is even better, especially someone as attentive to details as Neal. He knows she likes to be watched and he doesn't miss a thing.

Peter sucks on her throat and Elizabeth has half a mind to tell him to stop, that he's going to leave a mark and her dress for the party won't cover it, but it feels amazing. She looks over at Neal, catching his eye, and he grins. She smiles back at him, her gaze shifting down his front, to where he's stroking himself casually with one hand. When Peter looks up, he follows her line of sight. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat, like he's never seen Neal touching himself before, which he has, many times.

Sometimes, Neal is the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

Elizabeth slips her hand between her legs to work her clit, and the motion catches the attention of Neal and Peter both. She laughs because they're so predictable.

Peter slides his hands down around her ass and she shifts forward, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep her balance as she presses her fingers harder to her clit. He brushes his cheek against her chin and the touch of stubble drives her wild -- he knows that, the bastard. It's enough to push her over the edge, and she clenches around him as she comes, burying her face in his neck to muffle her screams.

Peter swears, and Elizabeth bites down on his shoulder. He growls and squeezes her ass tighter, grunting as he comes. She kisses him twice, first on the mouth, then against his temple, before she slips off of him and turns her attention to Neal.

He grins when she takes a hold of his cock. He's gone a little soft, but he perks up under her touch, and she likes how he fits in her hand. Neal easily has the smallest penis of any man she's slept with, and both she and Peter love to play with it, whether with their hands or their mouths. It fits everywhere perfectly. Pocket size.

Neal kisses her and she presses her tongue into his mouth. He whines, pulling her closer, and there's his desperation for contact and attention. He's been watching, and now she's touching him, and he wants more, more, more, so she squeezes his cock. He bites her tongue, and when he tries to apologize, she smothers him with another kiss.

Peter rubs against the small of her back with his hand, and she turns her head away from Neal long enough to look at her husband. He kisses her softly and it doesn't take any more than that. She knows he wants Neal tonight. She thinks back on the day, all of the stress, and then the two of them sitting together so comfortably on the bed. She narrows her eyes and gives Peter a teasing _you owe me_ wink.

The corner of Peter's mouth twitches as he tries not to laugh.

Elizabeth slips away from Neal, and he looks surprised for an instant, but it comes together for him when Peter pushes him down on the bed. Elizabeth lifts Neal's head with both hands and slides beneath him, letting his head rest on her lap as Peter leans over him. There's no wariness in this kiss, Neal completely giving himself up to Peter, gasping and thrusting himself up against Peter's thigh.

"Oh, none of that," Peter murmurs. He shifts downward, grazing Neal's skin with the pads of his fingers, before pressing a kiss just below Neal's navel.

Neal reaches up blindly, and Elizabeth takes his hand. Her view is perfect as Peter licks up Neal's shaft, tracing his tongue around the head and into the slit. Neal bucks wildly, jabbing Peter in the cheek with his cock.

This time, Peter can't contain his laughter. He's still grinning as he wraps his mouth around the head and sucks on it. Neal bites his lip as his grip on Elizabeth's hand tightens. Neal's never loud. He holds it all in, keeping himself in check with whimpers and gasping their names.

It's a beautiful sight, watching her men do nothing but give each other pleasure. Peter rests his hand on Neal's thigh, and Neal grips Elizabeth's hand tighter. She's aroused again and would be touching herself if it weren't for Neal's head in the way. She's keenly aware of the way her cunt clenches and her clit tingles with every bob of Peter's head.

She can't conceive loving two people more. She's not sure she would even be capable of it.

Peter sits up halfway and wraps his hand around Neal's cock, completely encasing it, except for a bit of the dark red head peeking from inside his fist. He jerks hard and it doesn't take long before Neal comes with a strangled cry, making a mess of his stomach and Peter's hand.

Neal is still panting as he relaxes, his shoulders even with Elizabeth's thighs. He gazes at Peter and the two of them grin at each other for a moment, until Peter lowers his head and begins to lick away the come from Neal's stomach.

Neal swears and Elizabeth stares, entranced at every swipe of Peter's tongue. The muscles in Neal's stomach flex and tighten every time Peter pulls back even an inch. She wonders if this is how his tongue works against her clit.

Peter leans forward when he's done and kisses Neal on the mouth. There's a pause as they press their foreheads together and share a private smile.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever seen," Neal says breathlessly.

Peter looks pleased with himself as he kisses Neal again. He lifts his head and kisses Elizabeth. "Love you."

She rests a hand against his cheek. She doesn't need to reply. He knows.

They naturally fall into place in bed, pushing back the cream-colored comforter, and curling up together with Neal in the middle.

"I need to take out my contacts," Neal says just as they settle. He crawls out of the bed and heads for the bathroom.

Elizabeth turns her head and smiles at Peter, and they scoot closer together until Peter's hand is resting on her hip.

"The two of you coming with me was a good idea," she says. "I don't think I would have had this much fun alone." She leans in a little further to brush her mouth against his.

Peter chuckles. "I do that sometimes. Have good ideas." He slips his hand into her hair and kisses her at the corner of her mouth.

She kisses him again and they could keep going back and forth like this all night, except there's a cough from the end of the bed. She and Peter both look up at Neal.

"Can I have my spot back?" he asks as he kneels onto the bed.

They separate wordlessly, and Neal reclaims the middle. Peter presses against his back, wrapping an arm across Neal's chest. His eyes close, and he's out almost instantly, leaving Elizabeth and Neal face-to-face together.

Elizabeth considers Neal for a moment, running a finger down the line of his face. She feels the urge to say something deep and meaningful, but all she can think about is Neal spinning some tale for the hotel receptionist.

"You know we love you, right?" she asks, smoothing back his hair. "No matter what?"

He blinks at her, clearly not expecting this. He cocks his head to the side. "I know."

"Even if you... never wanted to have sex with us again."

Now Neal appears thoroughly confused. He pauses, frowning, then slowly asks, "Why wouldn't I want to?"

Elizabeth sighs, knowing she's not explaining herself well. It's been a long day, and they're both tired. "It's just -- that's not why we love you. You give us so much and I wanted to be sure you knew that. Now that we have you, we'd be lost without you."

He gazes at her and then it's as if the realization hits him all at once. And it confirms all her suspicions of what he said at the front desk.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he mutters, leaning forward as well as he can with the weight of Peter's arm across his front, and kisses her forehead. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer to him. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and relaxes in his arms. It's difficult for her to be tense when the three of them are wrapped up in each other like this.

"Don't worry," he says, stroking her hair. "I know."

Smiling, Elizabeth closes her eyes.

This is how it's supposed to be.


End file.
